


Crunched Leaves

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Akashi just really hates Autumn.





	Crunched Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Unbated!  
> This is written in my phone LOL. So I apologies for any mistakes xD. 
> 
> Also, I'm at work LOL. XD
> 
> Have an AUTUMN day guys!  
> I made a pun~ get it? Get it? 
> 
> (I'm an embarrassment)

Autumn, the third season of the year, where the temperature rests just right from the boiling humidity and the biting cold. Where the wind blow just gently, caressing the life on earth, the leaves and berries start to move as if by some divine intervention, as if they were ready to travel the wind blows. The leaves dance together so freely as though magic was cast, warm shades of colors from orange, yellow, red, to brown all dance in such free harmony. It is the season.

As everyone in the park strolled and laughed, couples hand in hand, children running and laughing, gathering piles of leaves in their hands before throwing it into the air as though pouring magic into themselves. Young adults selecting the fallen leaves as a hobby, some white collars strolling to work with a cup of warm coffee in hand. Everyone was content, except for one cherry-head by the bench with his and arms crossed, eyes twitching at every crunch of leaves he heard.

_Crunch Crunch_

There it was again, and again. That nasty, dried, crackling sound of misery, the crunch bites his ear as his eyes each twitch to every crunching leave. As though to annoy him further, the wind start to pick up which made the leaves all crunch in a sing-song.

Indeed, Akashi Seijuurou hated Autumn- no, he DESPISED Autumn.  
Akashi hates the dull, dried up colors of dead leaves, how they just fall off and make a mess everywhere, whenever, wherever it wants, and the wind just blowing it all away like an inside-out vacuum.  
The unpredictable temperature, from being dry and tad of humidity to suddenly being cold and suddenly needing a bundle of warmth. Make up your mind mother nature, you can't be two at once!  
The smell, ohhh don't get him started with that, the smell of spices and berries all choking  
g up in one bowl of dried potpourri- he hates potpourri- which to him just smells like the living dead- and that's just disturbing. The laughing kids? The festivals? The dress up? No. Just. No.

The only reason why Akashi was even out in the park, surrounded by dried leaves, potpourri smelling guts, screeching crunch of leaves and pitch screaming children, is because he had a date, a date which he promised, and a date which was only 5 minutes late. Akashi Seijuurou was not a happy man.

Akashi's eyes twitch again at the sudden quick crunch of annoyance, then he heard a voice "Sei!!!"  
Before he knew it, pile of leaves were showered above him, deepening his puffy frown  
"Haha! Sei!! It's autumn!!!" The voice sing-song, Akashi looked up, expression not changing despite meeting the hazel eyes that always make his heart flutter  
"Kouki," he greeted "Yes, I am aware." he said as he graciously took an orange leaf between his fingers from the top of his head and drop it on the ground like a majesty brushing off a dust, he stood up and faced his lover who looked like a child,  
Smiling from eye to eye. Furihata threw himself to Akashi, hugging him tightly, Akashi was pretty sure there was a squeal coming from the other, he only smiled and hugged the other back, burying his nose in the fluffy chestnut hair which smelt like sweet nectar.

"Sorry I kept you waiting! The bus was packed so I had to wait for another" Furihata said, his body suddenly shivered at the sudden burst of wind, Akashi notice the thin layer of jacket the other was wearing, bipolar temperature.

Akashi unbuttoned his coat and held it wide open "come" he said.  
Like a child, Furihata rushed to the warmth and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling his cheek against the crook of Akashi's nape. Akashi then wrapped his coat around them, bringing Furihata closer, Furihata hummed and nuzzled further "so warm" he cooed like a cat being patted.

Akashi smiled, maybe the Autumn wasn't that bad.

"Ack!" Akashi flinched as a dried leaf attacked his left eye, Furihata looked up and choked a scream  
"Se-sei-"  
"ARGHH!! GOD DAMN IT AUTUMN!" Akashi yelled, his hand holding onto his eyes that stung.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Intended to have a fluffy ending... but I just decided to change Akashi's fate so... *runs*
> 
> You can say hi  (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ [here~](https://itscinnafox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
